


Work and sleep

by bblamentation



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/pseuds/bblamentation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Fic: Sigma tires himself of manual work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the send me pairing prompt: Accidentally falling asleep together

Sigma pulled off his goggles, with a sigh, favouring to throw them across the floor from where he sat. It provided him the largest space for working as the work benches had already been filled with various half-finished projects and abandoned prototypes.

Rubbing his strained eyes fuzzy dots of glitter formed just as he opened his eyes. He looked behind him to watch Luna working deftly with the small machinery on the work benches.

“I think you need to rest,” Luna spoke as she made eye contact.

“I haven’t finished with the work here yet.” Sigma said forcing the sigh back down his throat.

Luna titled her head to the side, mimicking Kyle’s child-like curiosity, at the array of loose metal and wires which were to be the skeletal pieces of another machine in the one of the many rooms. Though she had automatically scanned the blueprint on the floor Luna asked what he was working on.

“Their new stabilisers for the pods in the treatment centre,” Sigma limply patted one “It shouldn’t take long but…”

“Why not sit here and have a break?” Luna suggested. “A chair is more comfortable than the floor, you know.” She gave a short laugh and eased herself as Sigma’s rigid shoulder’s loosened slightly.

“I suppose,” Sigma shrugged. Standing up he groaned and stretched as his limbs found they hadn’t moved for hours. The work bench Luna was seated at was not far from where he had sat but the aches and hardness of the laboratory floor had already given “How’s it going?”

“Everything’s well,” Luna smiled now she had a partner beside her. “Ah, please don’t touch those bottles. They’re for the infirmary.”

Sigma stared at the vials, barely remembering what the specific ingredients and properties each liquid was for. Of course, he had made them before Luna had but they were no longer his job to attend to. He had help.

Watching Luna’s hands work with untangling wires, unscrewing bolts, and dismantling the worn prototypes, tired Sigma further. Her deftness became his entertainment: soothing to watch her work in silence. He loved to watch her work on the things he had taught her to create and fix, yet somehow she did not do what he had done in the same way. Something was different from his rough hands to her precise ones.

It was almost as if every time his tired eyes closed, he missed the exact variable that would tell him how she could differ. Even as he strained his eyes open to watch, whilst his head drooped to lay on his arms, she was still working in warm silence.

The silence between them stilled in comfort and Luna swore to herself that she could feel it: that she knew what that feeling of atmosphere was. She could feel the hard work melting into lethargy over Sigma as he lay slumped on the work bench beside her. As she carried on working with undoing machinery, she took care in listening for Sigma’s slow breathing.

Luna closed her eyes at the sounds of Sigma’s breaths. Processing each of his breaths she switched her visual monitors off she could monitor the audio waves. The lulls that said how deep he was into his sleep, feeling that she was becoming as tired as he was; maybe, their closeness made her almost like him in one way. That maybe she was falling asleep herself…


End file.
